pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Greg-Gantuar (PvZ: AA)
Greg-Gantuar, can also be referred to as Greg, is a Smashing Gargantuar hero in Plants vs Zombies: Apocalyptic Arena. He is a crowd controlling disabler and durable tank that can soak as much damage as he can while remaining standing in the middle of clashes. Just don't make him angry. You wouldn't like it when he's angry. Overview Greg-Gantuar, the Smashing Gargantuar Damage: 5/10 Utility: 1/10 Survivability: 10/10 Complexity: 1/10 Role: Warrior Sub-role: Tank, Initiator, Disabler Almanac Entry: Greg-Gantuar was a member of the Anti-Bully Squad, plotting their revenge on Dr. Zomboss after he and his group are bullied very often. One time, the Anti-Bully Squad were tortured by Zomboss by playing dodgeball (but instead of a normal dodgeball, he used a wrecking ball). The Anti-Bully Squad surrenders to Zomboss and are forced to serve him. Greg still has his grudge against Zomboss. So he worked out during his spare time, building up his muscles and strength over night. He becomes stronger and stronger each day, later gaining the respect of most of the zombies in the school. Zomboss was impressed of his brute strength and strong heart, later he learned to respect him more. Times have passed and Greg grew up to be a buffed and swole gargantuar among Dr. Zomboss' ranks. He is still maltreated by the tiny doctor, but his heart remained strong. He continues to inspire and help his little brethren. And when he is angry, ohooh, you better run quick because you wouldn't like it when he's angry. Gameplay: Greg plays like a good crowd control disabler as well as a durable tank. For every ability he land, he speeds up his feet and his regeneration. He smashes his pole to deal damage to surrounding enemies and slow them. He starts the fight with a powerful charge, pinning the first enemy he catches and knocking aside everyone else, colliding to a wall to deal extra damage. He can use his pole to unleash a shock on himself, both healing and empowering himself. He can get himself close to a fight by making him an invulnerable behemoth or he could either break or start a fight by cracking the ground. Stats and Abilities Base Health: 2740 (+5% per level) Base HP Regen: 3.2 (+5% per level) Base Energy: 500 (+5% per level) Base EP Regen: 1.1 (+5% per level) Attack Damage: 84 (+5% per level) Attack Range: Melee Attack Speed (APS): 1.5 Movement Speed: 290 Trait Frenzy When Greg lands an offense ability on an enemy heroes, his movement speed is boosted by 20% and his health regeneration by 10% for 4 seconds. When he hits all of his abilities on all 5 heroes, he becomes Unstoppable for 4 seconds. Greg always wishes to smash Dr. Zomboss and his army one day. But for now, he will use his fury to break in to houses. Basic Abilities Pole Smash (Q) Greg smashes his pole into the ground, dealing 125 (+5% per level) damage to enemies around him and slowing them by 30% for 5 seconds. Gargantuars love smashing. Nuff said. Giant Charge (W) Greg rushes in a straight line, pinning the first enemy hero he catches along the way, dealing 140 (+5% per level) damage to them, then slowing them by 50% for 3 seconds after they reach maximum range. When Greg and the pinned hero collide to a wall, the pinned hero will receive additional damage as well as a 1 second stun instead of a slow. While charging, Greg will also deal 70 (+5% per level) damage to minims and heroes (if he gets to pin a hero) and throw them aside. Get out of the way once you see a huge gargantuar rushing with his biceps first. NOTE: *Both the pinning and the knock back from Giant Charge can cancel channeling abilities. Electrocute (E) Greg shocks himself with his pole, healing him for 450 (+5% per level) health and empowering his one next attack by 100%. The buff will last for 5 seconds if it is not used immediately. Sometimes his electric pole can be mistaken to a telephone pole. Still, both poles do the same amount of smash and shock. Ultimate Abilities Gigafy ® Greg unleashes all of his anger, turning himself and his eyes red. While in this state, Greg is invulnerable to all sorts of damage and he also has a heavy health regeneration boost of 100%. Lasts for 5 seconds. This what's happen when you make a gargantuar angry and make him take 50 Red Ox all at the same time. Groundshatter ® Greg thrusts his pole and smashes it down to the ground with maximum force, causing the ground to make a fissure in a target line. The fissure will rapidly erupt to the maximum range, dealing 345 (+5% per level) damage to enemies caught by the fissure as well as throwing them aside it and stunning them for 1.5 seconds. The fissure is an impassable barrier that lasts for 5 seconds. An angry gargantuar's smash can shatter roads and even mountains. NOTE: *Groundshatter has a 1.5 second casting delay. *The fissure counts as a wall to combo with Giant Charge. Talents Level 1 *Block - Every 5 seconds, gain 75% defense against the next enemy hero basic attack. Stores up to 2 charges. *Furious Charge - Giant Charge now stuns the pinned enemy for 1 second after reaching maximum charge range even without colliding to a wall. *Angry Brute - When Frenzy is active, Greg gains +15% attack damage per enemy hero hit. When he's at maximum Frenzy, his next basic attack will land a stun. Level 4 *Aftershock - Hitting an enemy hero with Pole Smash triggers a second explosion 2 seconds later in the same location that deals 50% (+5% per level) damage. *Tremor - Hitting an enemy hero with Pole Smash reduces the attack of nearby enemies by 35% for 5 seconds. *Power Swing - Electrocute causes the empowered attack to grant lifesteal. Electrocute now empowers the attack by 150%. Level 7 *Shock Treatment - Activating Electrocute grants 40 (+5% per level) health regeneration per second, lasting for 5 seconds. *Voltage Malfunction - Electrocute stuns nearby enemies for 0.5 seconds and grants Greg bonus 25% movement speed. *Anger Bludgeon - After 5 continuous basic attacks, Greg casts Pole Smash that deals 50% damage and doesn't slow. Level 10 *Gigafy - Greg unleashes all of his anger, turning himself and his eyes red. While in this state, Greg is invulnerable to all sorts of damage and he also has a heavy health regeneration boost of 100%. Lasts for 5 seconds. *Groundshatter - Greg thrusts his pole and smashes it down to the ground with maximum force, causing the ground to make a fissure in a target line. The fissure will rapidly erupt to the maximum range, dealing 345 (+5% per level) damage to enemies caught by the fissure as well as throwing them aside it and stunning them for 2 seconds. Level 13 *Brutal Shove - Shoving at least 2 enemies with Giant Charge increases the charge distance by 25% and damage upon wall collision by 40%. *Pain Train - Giant Charge now pins down 2 enemy heroes, each receiving 75% damage upon wall collision. *Muscle Builder - (QUEST) Regenerate a total of 10000 HP over a long period without getting vanquished. (REWARD) Greg gains permanent 50% attack damage boost. Electrocute now empowers 2 attacks. Level 16 *Clobbering Time - Basic Attacks reduce Electrocute cooldown by 0.5 seconds. *Recovery Crush - Pole Smash heals Greg for 5% his max HP for every enemy hero hit. *Momentum - All disables last half their usual duration. Does not affect stasis. Level 20 *Unstoppable Rage - Gigafy's duration increases for 1 second when Frenzy goes maximum and Greg turns Unstoppable. *Roadside Avalanche - After Groundshatter fissure expires, releases an avalanche of rocks in its two sides. Avalanche deals 110 (+5% per level) damage and stuns enemies for 1 second. *Anger Drive - When Greg gets vanquished, he stands and becomes Invulnerable for 3 seconds. He can still move, attack, and cast basic attacks in this state. *Heroic Health - (Active) Instantly heal yourself by 500 (+5% per level) health. (Passive) Instantly activates when your health reaches below 30% health. 60 second cooldown. Quotations Start of Battle *Greg. *Greg ready to smash. *Where will Greg smash. Moving *Greg go. *Greg wanna smash the road. *Where are you taking me? *When can Greg smash? *Greg hungry. Attacking *Smash! *Stomp! *Out of my way! *Urrghraa! *Aaaurgh! Vanquishing a Hero *Greg smash you. *Who's next? *Greg the best! Vanquishing a Specific Hero *Puny heroes. (Any Plant or Zombie Superhero) *Magic is dumb. (And mage plant and zombie) *Greg smash your armor. (Wally) *Greg can't die with just 2 mines. (Spud) *Science is for nerds. (Zombnik) *After you, Greg will smash Zomboss next. (Any of Zomboss' generals) Dying *''gargantuar dying sound'' *Greg down. *Greg gone. *What? Greg can't be defeated. *Guys... need help... Respawning *Whoever smashed Greg, Greg will smash them back! *Back for more smashing! *Greg is back! *Greg is now angrier! *Erm, where is Greg again? Humorous Certain humorous lines said by clicking him numerous times. *Who speaks to Greg? Do you want Greg to smash you? *Greg loves talking in third-person. *Greg loves to smash. *Greg also loves romantic novels and gyms. *Greg and Griffin are roommates and best friends. Too bad Griffin can't join Greg. *Greg can get all the respect, but Greg sadly can't get a girlfriend. *Don't make Greg angry. You won't like it when Greg angry. *Greg is not dumb! Greg has 99 IQ. *Greg also have big heart. Heart as big as Greg fist. And Greg love eating hearts, not brains. *Greg wants to stop talking now. *Less talk. More smash. Ultimate Abilities Gigafy *Auughruaaaah!!! *Greg is angry! *Greg gigafy! Groundshatter *Greg... Smash!!! *Smash the road! *Greg will crush you all! Skins Mummy Gargantuar It is widely believed by archaeologists and historians alike that gargantuars are the ones in charge of building the pyramids as well as the Sphinx. Gregorgus the Big is a well-known gargantuar architect who doubles as the pharaoh's personal bodyguard. By his pharaoh's death, he swore to protect him until his very death. Upon Greg's reanimation, he carries his master's sarcophagus wherever he goes. *Greg is mummified and wears an Egyptian headdress. *His weapon is replaced with a sarcophagus. *His abilities have different effects. Buccaneer Gargantuar Gregory "Gore and Glory" Gantuar is the Deadbeard Pirate's muscle and main tough guy. With a shark in hand, he's ready to swash some buckle. Jumping on merchant ships, plundering brains, and laying waste on anything he goes. Even the navy's large fleets and battleship will cower in fear on Gregory's raw strength and immense hunger for destruction (and brains). He curently has a 50 thousand brains bounty on his head. *Greg wears a pirate outfit complete with a red bandanna, earring on his left ear, and a cannon strapped on his back. *His weapon is replaced with a shark with a zombie's hand hanging on its mouth. *His abilities have different effects. Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs Zombies: Apocalyptic Arena Zombie Heroes